Julie Power (Earth-199999)
Julie Power is the second oldest of the four Power siblings at age 10. Julie is perhaps the most "normal" of the Power siblings. When she isn't in "superhero mode", Julie can be quite shy & quiet. Julie is also a voracious reader, & was frequently seen reading, carrying, or quoting books. Her main power is unaided flight by means of rapid forward propulsion that leaves a highly visible tri-colored band of light in her wake. History Julie Power was born in Richmond, Virginia to Dr. James Power & Margaret Power. Julie is perhaps the most "normal" of the Power siblings. When she is not in "superhero mode" Julie can be quite shy & quiet. Julie is also a voracious reader, & is frequently seen reading, carrying, or quoting books. She frequently steps into a maternal role with her siblings, caring for Katie & Franklin Richards & attempting to restore peace during conflicts. In battles, Julie possesses quick reflexes & is a strong fighter. In the Pack's initial conflict with Prince Jakal, Julie is able to single-handedly bring down the Snark's ship. She is also the only member of Power Pack to be directly responsible for the death of another — Pestilence, who fell to her death when Julie struck her with the "Julie Hammer" battle technique. Powers & Abilities Seemingly those of Julie Power (Earth-616). Powers Julie Power received her powers from the Kymellian, Whitney, including: *'Self-Propelled Flight': Julie can fly at supersonic speeds while creating a stream of refracted light. After regaining her powers from her sister Katie, Julie learned how to hover in the air without accelerating. **'Speed': Julie's maximum speed is at least 800mph, faster than the speed of sound. She has been shown creating sonic booms when flying. **'Rainbow Trail': Julie also emitted a distinct rainbow colored trail while flying. She eventually learned to manipulate this trail so that she could stand on it, use it to cushion the falls of others, & even as a hammock. *'Teleportation': The second manifestation of Julie's Acceleration powers, which manifested after Julie had a strong desire to be in two places at once. This power allowed her to traverse great distances, seemingly without effort. She teleports in a flash of pink light. *'Limited Invulnerability': Julie appears to be able to draw on the powers of her siblings even though they are not nearby. Previous incidents have demonstrated a sharing & linking of these powers when the siblings are in proximity to each other. *'Density Control': (formerly) After switching powers with her siblings, Julie gained her brother Jack's density control powers. This allowed her to manifest the powers that were originally used by Jack, such as the ability to become a super-dense cloud that allowed her to fly & avoid attacks. She could also shrink down to 8 inches in height which made her nearly invulnerable to assault. In addition to the previously established powers, Julie refined the Density Control powers by learning to create density shields which allowed her to protect herself & others from attack. Julie could also increase her size while retaining the same mass, but this power exhausted her the longer she used it. Julie & her siblings eventually had their powers switched again, & she regained her acceleration powers. Strength Level Normal human woman with regular exercise. Paraphernalia Equipment Costume made of unstable molecules. Notes *Julie's favorite book is The Hunting of the Snark by Lewis Carroll. External Links *Julie Power (Earth-616) *Julie Power (Earth-5631) *Julie Power (Earth-TRN417) Category:Power Pack Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Earth-199999